Multi-layer semiconductor components for ascertaining the quantity and/or the type of a medium acting on the semiconductor component may have a capacitor arrangement. The medium may act on a layer located between a first and a second electrode. In the case of a semiconductor component which forms a humidity sensor, this may be the humidity in the air surrounding the semiconductor component. In a humidity sensor, atmospheric humidity may penetrate through a patterned top electrode into a moisture-sensitive layer and change the dielectric constant of this layer. This may lead to a moisture-dependent change in the capacitance of the capacitor formed by the two electrodes and the moisture-sensitive layer, which may be evaluated.